Los Perros de la Reina y El Ángel de Música
by NazEnterich
Summary: Los Perros de la Reina son enviados a investigar extraños incidentes en El Teatro Real de Ópera. Su sorpresa recaera cuando, no una sino dos, presencias sobrenaturales son avistadas dentro del teatro. Kuroshitsuji El Fantasma de la Opera/ Lectora
1. ¡Bienvenida a la ópera real!

Cada vuelta dada en las contadas calles angostas de Covent Garden hacen que sientas unos dedos largos y gentiles, estrujando con firmeza tu hombro; el pulgar enterrándose ligeramente sobre tu omóplato. La mano de tu padre. El toque fantasma resembrando la primera mañana de invierno, años atrás. Tu primer día en la ópera.

El frío es intenso. Sin embargo, el cuello alto, repleto de un exagerado encaje, te protege del clima, poniéndote igualmente la piel de gallina, causándote cosquillas. Así, le sonríes a los transeúntes con los que cruzas miradas por accidente. El vestido trae sonrisas naturales.

Pero, la mano en tu hombro tiembla. Los dedos se entierran sobre la tela con cada cambio de aire en el ambiente.

Recuerdas lo similar que comenzó aquel día. El clima. El cielo repleto de nubes, sin cumplir nunca su amenaza de lluvia. El frío, calándote los huesos. Y, a pesar de no saberlo del todo, los dedos imaginarios -en aquella ocasión- no temblaban por el frío. Con los nervios a flor de piel, el frío había desaparecido para él.

Su inquietud era más grande que la tuya.

Suspiras. Frotas tu pecho, dándote calor. Antes de girar por la última calle, comienzas a caminar de puntitas, haciendo que el paso se ralentice hasta detenerte en el cierre de edificios que va a dar a tu destino. Parada; estética en la esquina de la calle. Deslizas la mano con lentitud sobre tu pecho, destinándolo a tu hombro. Tocas, imitando la gentil mano. Aprietas con dulzura. En tu mente, le dedicas las palabras de aliento que recitaste esa mañana; forzándote a borrar cada rastro de nerviosismo en las acciones. Con voz fuerte y apacible. No dejarías que sus inquietudes se transmitieran a ti. Ni en este momento, pasados ya años de aquel memorable día.

No hay nada en el mundo que puede salir mal, ¿sabes? No esta mañana, contigo a mi lado. Si te tengo aquí, todos los peligros del mundo desaparecen.

Tu voz interna, seguido de un "te quiero" que deja tus labios -junto a vapor caliente- parece aliviar al fin la creciente presión que sentías. El primer dedo que se retira por completo es el pulgar. Es lento. Casi se desliza, renuente a dejarte. Así, das vuelta por la calle, alzando el vestido para protegerlo del lodo, con los dedos dejando ligera e imperceptiblemente tu piel, uno a uno.

Para cuando cruzas la calle -El Teatro de la Ópera Real frente a ti- la mano de tu padre ya ha desaparecido.

El puño cerrado, sosteniendo con firmeza la falda del vestido, se aligera igualmente una vez subido el último escalón de mármol. El ligero tac-tac-tac de los tacones para, mientras le das un último vistazo al cielo, sobre tu hombro. Retirándote los guantes, el ruido de la lluvia comienza. El anunciante, un relámpago que te provoca tambalear. Sientes una mano en el pecho. Esta vez, es de tu pertenencia, como si intentaras controlar los latidos de tu corazón. Y antes de volver a ser víctima de otro de los destellos, decides entrar con paso apresurado al teatro, dejando atrás el ruido de la lluvia que crece poco a poco.

Alzas la falda nuevamente. Te deshaces de los zapatos, acomodándolos con cuidado en una de las manos que contiene parte del vestido sin que éste se manche del lodo londinense que parece haber encontrado alojamiento dentro del calzado. Con pies descalzos, te aproximas a los vestidores del teatro.

Los primeros rostros que se presentan frente a ti son irreconocibles. Trajes de gala. Telas que nunca has visto. No los miras directamente a los ojos, pero puedes sentir sus orbes pesados y curiosos siguiéndote. Una vez que los pasas de largo murmuras un cortés saludo y agachas la cabeza. Las miradas se extinguen en tu nuca cuando giras para la derecha, con la laberíntica estructura de madera y cuerdas que le dan una esencia única al lugar.

Después de todo, es la esencia única de tu hogar.

Los rostros aparecen nuevamente, esta vez siendo destellos que has visto antes, pero no puedes recordar del todo. Ahora los saludos son correspondidos. Con cada paso las voces se vuelven amables. Las voces se vuelven conocidas. Se vuelven un ambiente que conoces a la perfección. Las voces se vuelven una melodía. Los rostros a su vez, se vuelven familia.

O eso notas, mientras una mala broma es lanzada desde la parte trasera de la multitud y junto a las chicas en tutú, ríes al unísono.

Un par de gentiles manos deslizan sus diminutos dedos por tu cintura, acercándote a un cuerpo igualmente pequeño. La cabecita que se posa en tu hombro recita tu nombre con voz tierna. Ríes nuevamente por el cosquilleo que el aire en tu cuello provoca. Agachándote un poco, alzas el brazo a la altura de tus ojos, para mantener en posición a la persona que te llama. Giras tan solo unos centímetros para plantarle un beso en la mejilla a la hija de Madame Gallodier. Marie.

"Bendiciones, mi amor" la vocecita tierna de Marie sale en suspiro, haciéndote notar lo adormilada que aún se encuentra "¿Dónde has estado toda la mañana, eh? Las muchachitas preguntaban por ti, pero no supe que responder."

Corres detrás de la barra de ballet. Marie acomoda su postura. Tú te desvistes y cambias tu atuendo al tutú de la obra en ensayo. Los enternecedores ojos miel cambian de un brillo de alegría a otro de preocupación.

"Pensaba que era un poquito raro que no estuvieras en cama", sus movimientos graciosos hacen énfasis sobre sus expresiones (fáciles de leer) y algo te hace sentir culpable "fui a la capilla que está abajo, pero te habías desvanecido, corazón ¿Has hecho algo interesante esta mañana?".

Antes de responder te posicionas del otro lado de la barra. Estando a la misma altura, decides sonreírle con vergüenza. Imitas sus movimientos hasta que tu memoria puede sola y por fin hablas:

"Visite a alguien, amor".

Sueltas, con la voz algo temblorosa,

"Era algo que tenía que hacer sola, Marie. Por favor, no te sientas mal. El clima está espantoso."

Su mirada es interrogante. Los ojos parecen llenársele de lágrimas cuando musitas -apenas audible- que tu destino fue el cementerio. El brillo en sus ojos se transforma en pena. Cuando mira curiosa a uno de los grupos de bailarinas a su costado izquierdo y te hace una seña con la mano para que te acerques a ellas, el tema se ha quedado olvidado por la paz.

Con los dedos, haces imitas un movimiento de saludo al resto de las chicas, quienes sonríen y sueltan pequeñas risas ante tu actitud infantil. Antes de acomodarte junto a tu pequeña, esta te señala la tiza para pies a un costado de las escaleras de caracol.

Curiosa, alzas la mirada sobre la confusa estructura de metal, esperando ver un diminuto rastro del telar del teatro.

Pero todo está en tinieblas, la oscuridad parece tragarse hasta el último rayo de luz y escrudiñas la negrura, en busca de algún cadavérico rostro que te quite el aliento. Buscas. Tus oídos alcanzan a escuchar otro relámpago.

Algo se mueve en las tinieblas...

Lo que te trae de regreso es Madame Godollier. Su dedo baja tu barbilla lentamente, con aquella dureza maternal que siempre te ha mostrado. Ese semblante duro se suaviza para ti en lo que parece ser una fracción de segundos. En tu mirada parece buscar algo más que el eterno pavor que le tienes a la oscuridad y, cuando no encuentra nada, te guía personalmente a la barra.

El acento francés en su voz frívola te toma por sorpresa.

"¿Le has mandado mis saludos a tu padre, mi niña?". Las palabras te llenan de calidez a pesar de que no te mira directamente al rostro mientras te ayuda a corregir tu postura.

Asientes sonriéndole y el miedo a desaparecido.

La mirada dura de la persona que consideras una segunda madre te hace mantenerte derecha en el ensayo. Tras bambalinas, diminutas figurillas como la imagen de la silueta de Marie, estatuas de papel mache, ridículos disfraces a medio hacer y alguna que otra persona (en su mayoría actores principales) usando uno ya acabado, recorren con éxtasis el lugar.

Escuchas voces, entre ellas, la de la prima donna Renata Cuzzoni que inunda expectante el escenario.

Una de las poses te ayuda a verla, de lejos apenas, siendo inundada por las luces encendidas del escenario. Esa sólo es una imagen con la que puedes hacer vagas ideas. El centro de atención. Aunque fascinante, no es una vida que podrías desear del todo. Una de las chicas murmura un escandaloso rumor entre una riña que aparentemente Renata tuvo hace poco.

"Dicen que Madame Adelina la empujó hacia las escaleras" en la imagen de Renata, buscas los signos de alguna herida. El más mínimo cojeo. Esperas que sólo sea un simple rumor, mientras sigues prestando atención a la voz a tu lado. "Renata es fuerte, pero quiero decir... Ya han pasado varios años desde su debut. Casi es hora de que a alguien más le cedan los primeros papeles, ¿no crees?"

"¿Una chica del coro?" musita la acompañante de la otra chica, enfocada en sus piruetas, sin siquiera mirar a su amiga "Ya sabes cómo son las divas aquí ¡Ninguna de nosotras querrá hacer audición!".

Sonriendo, te quedas callada.

Dentro de la familia que habías hecho en aquellos años de ensayos, las historias glamorosas de rivalidades de las sopranos eran una realidad. Estaba prohibido hablar fuera del teatro sobre cómo estas llegaban a puntos en sus peleas de rasgar vestidos y deshilar pelucas.

Había rumores que Adelina Malibrán (la antecesora de Renata) había terminado con la carrera de la soprano anterior a ella, de manera temprana; pero las historias corrían desde lo que parecían ser los asuntos normales de ''bromas de mal gusto'', hasta... Bueno. Asuntos fuera de tu compresión. Renata era importante, no sólo por haber sido el remplazo de Adelina (quien, como habías escuchado, aún intentaba reclamar su ''lugar''), sino, igualmente por ser la diva que menos deseaba un escándalo en toda la historia del teatro.

Y con los rumores del retiro de Renata, venían el ya confirmado retiro del dueño del teatro. Madame Godollier lo había anunciado en los dormitorios meses atrás, pero pidió no decir una sola palabra. Pero no era un secreto. Cada uno de los miembros en el teatro sabían que el día llegaría.

" _Mes filles_ ", Madame Godollier aplaude, atrayendo la atención de todas las bailarinas "este es el último ensayo. Hora de entrar al escenario, ¡ya, ya, ya!".

De esta forma, una a una, sus sombras se alargan en formas inhumanas mientras danzan frente a las luces del teatro.

Y ahí, en las sombras, sin saberlo, _los ojos están fijos en ti._


	2. Aristocracia

A pesar de que la luz llega fuerte y espontanea a tu rostro (cegándote casi por completo), no retrocedes.

Encendidas por llamas, estas parecen danzar al compás de la música, que el maestro guía debajo del escenario. El foso de la orquesta parece igualmente otro ser vivo. Lleno de manos agitadas estas van y vienen, acariciando las distintas partes de los instrumentos. Al menos eso logras divisar. Los movimientos de cabeza. Volteretas. Girar en tu propio eje.  
El mundo se ha vuelto un lente sin enfocar.

Entre los destellos de realidad, llegas a cruzar miradas con Marie, quien te sonríe. Madame Godollier no despega la mirada de sus bailarinas con aire sobrio y orgulloso. Y Renata, al fondo de todo el caos inmersa en su papel.

Dentro del remolino de bailarinas, decides cerrar los ojos y dejar que la música guie tus pasos. En tu imaginación, tu padre toca el violonchelo. Una voz distante, sin rostro, canta para ti. Siempre dulce. Fuerte. Tiene un sentimiento cargado, que hace que te rompa el corazón. Y entre lágrimas, le dedicas esa pieza de baile.

Sientes las manos de Marie acercarte a ella, y tú la abrazas como parte del acto para darle cierre al aria del tenor. Cada una de las chicas, en parejas, se deslizan hasta el suelo con lentitud. Sus caras de muñecas miran a la audiencia imaginaria, con ojos agónicos. Un silencioso grito de piedad. Finalmente, como si fueran una persona en conjunto, alzan los brazos, para dejarse caer al suelo.

Pegas a Marie a tu cuerpo, y antes de que puedas pensar en otra cosa, la voz de tu tutora parece llenar el escenario:  
"¡Chœur, en posición, apoyen a Madame Cuzzoni!". El movimiento apresurado a levantarte te desorienta unos instantes. Pero, a Madame, eso no le importa. Habla con un alto tono de voz, señalando a Renata. Corre tras cada una de las parejas, aplaudiendo al compás de la música. Las apura con desesperación. Su hija y tu no son la excepción. Marie ríe con ganas, pero a ti la expresión seria en su semblante te deja muda.

Frente a la prima donna, cada una de ustedes se separa. Hacen un remolino alrededor de Renata. Sueltas a Marie, quien corre al lado contrario al tuyo. Girando en la dirección de las manecillas del reloj. A lo largo de los años, los ensayos han desvanecido el sentimiento de mareo. La memoria colectiva de tus compañeras evita que choquen una contra la otra.  
A la velocidad a la que van, un accidente así sería terrible.

Juntas acompañan la canción que el director de orquesta le indica a su cantante. Bailando y cantando todas en armonía. El aire caliente se escapa de tus pulmones, en parte por el cansancio de ejecutar ambos actos a la vez. Sin embargo, el cansancio solo es una cosa pasajera para ti, comparado con tu eterno amor a la música.

No puedes evitar pensar en la voz de todas en unísono que solo parece ayudar a la cantante principal. Sabes que Renata intenta evitar los escándalos y las peleas de divas, pero eso no significa que no sea egoísta de vez en cuando. Giras a los reflectores, junto a tus compañeras. Para confirmar tu pensamiento anterior, con un acento italiano cargado, les dice:  
"Recuerden cantar más bajo chicas" asegurándose que solo el conjunto de bailarinas lo escuche.

Una de las figuras a tu lado -la muchacha de la conversación ajena que escuchaste tras bastidores- cruza mirada contigo y pone los ojos en blanco. Ante el acto, sueltas una risa muy baja.

Aquella última canción abre el acto de ballet. Los cantantes principales se retiran, mientras ustedes enfrentan a la audiencia. Como siempre, todas en coordinación. Agradeces que nadie más del acto interfiera para darle una último pulida a su número antes del día del estreno. La escena es perfecta y todas ustedes lo saben. Pero Madame Godollier insiste. En parte, a ella el más mínimo detalle en margen de error, significaría cero tolerancias. La presión, recayendo en todas ustedes, hacen que sus actos sean los mejor estructurados.

Nada más que esperarse de la mejor maestra de ballet de Londres.

Sientes las perlas de sudor juntarse en tu escote cuando el acto esta por culminar. Las respiraciones -agitadas y nerviosas- son cortas a propósito, sabiendo que de esa manera no serán notadas en la audiencia. Por el rabillo del ojo, una de tus compañeras sonríe de oreja a oreja y no puedes dejar pasar desapercibida las manchas de sangre que se cuelan por sus zapatillas.  
La pose debe ser mantenida tan solo unos segundos más. Sientes temblar un brazo a tu costado, pero no modifica su posición. Ante una reprimenda de Madame Godollier, cualquier fractura luce como el cielo. Los falsos gestos alegres, mostrando blancos dientes, con los brazos en alto, no deben ser modificados hasta ser tocada la última nota.

El corazón se sale de tu pecho, pero debes recordar sonreír.

El director de orquesta les lanza una última mirada de pena antes de bajar la batuta, poniéndole fin a la melodía. Los brazos, intentando alcanzar a la irreal audiencia, bajan a la misma vez con un suspiro a coro. Dejas caer la cabeza al suelo y comienzas a toser, temiendo que el poco desayuno que consumiste sea devuelto. Vez al resto de las chicas caminar alrededor del escenario, intentando controlar su cansancio. Las respiraciones del escenario son pesadas. Pero con ellas vienen igualmente las cargadas risas de alegría de una de las chicas de la compañía, repitiendo en trance un ''lo logramos'' muy bajo. Sonríes ante esa noción.

Marie se acerca con pasos más ligeros a ayudarte a ponerte de pie.

Sigues en el suelo, buscando su mano, cuando unos aplausos dirigiéndose a su ustedes desde tras bambalinas captan tu atención.

"Maravilloso Madame Godollier", dice una de las figuras, emergiendo desde atras del escenario. Tu tutora se interpone ante las sombras y las bailarinas con expresión severa. O trata de mantenerla hasta que se acerca a la voz andante.

Todas ustedes miran con recelo en esa dirección. Algo que tú, en específico no puedes evitar, es tratar de formar las figuras que vienen atrás del resto.

"Oh, Monsieur Lefevrè" Madame Godollier exclama con asombro. Su inclinación queda a medias cuando, al escuchar el nombre del productor, todos los miembros del teatro se aglomeran en el escenario. Mirando renuente a todos, Madame Godollier, se dirige al dueño: "no esperábamos verlo aquí esta semana. Nos comentaron que salió de Inglaterra para tratar unos asuntos..."

Un gesto es suficiente para pedir su silencio. Con una mano alzada casi sobre su rostro, a Madame parece costarle trabajo asimilar la orden. André Lefevré le hace un comentario tan bajo que no eres capaz de escuchar. Y así, frunciendo el ceño, Madame Godollier susurra un oui Monsieur y camina junto a la compañía de bailarinas.

"Antes de dar mi anuncio debo mencionar que me alegra llegar en estos momentos." Lefevrè encara a tu tutora para de continuar," su acto es siempre el mejor Madame; con los años me alegra decir que muchas que las jovencitas que aquí viven han logrado dominar la disciplina"

Escondes una risa detrás de Marie mientras (irónicamente) te tropiezas al levantarte, una vez terminado el comentario.

Madame Godollier hace una gran reverencia, sin articular palabra alguna.

"Y quiero afirmar un rumor con el que me he encontrado en las últimas semanas" Lefevré gira, como intentando mirar a todos y cada uno de los miembros del teatro." Yo sé que mi retiro no es ninguna novedad, pero era yo quien tenía que dar la última palabra para que se volviera realidad" vez sus hombros encogerse, como resignado ante el hecho." Y esta tarde solo he traído a la familia Midford a conocer el teatro. El trato ya ha sido cerrado desde hace un par de semanas atrás"

Sin necesidad de ser nombrados, una pareja mayor hace acto de presencia frente a Lefevrè. El carácter real en ambos hace acto de presencia en seguida. Ambos muestran expresiones sobrias, incluso la mujer con sus facciones finas. El cabello cenizo del hombre pinta algunas canas; mientras el de ella es tan rubio que casi parece blanco. Piensas en sus ropas y accesorios y lo incapaz que serias de juntar el dinero para comprar algo de tan refinadas telas, con el salario que haces en el teatro.

Casi como si no tuviera remedio, Lefevrè señala a la pareja:  
"Mis benefactores, El marqués y la marquesa de Midford. Alexis León y su esposa, Frances, serán, los nuevos dueños de esta compañía."

De las sombras, dos nuevas figuras aparecen, pero antes de poder formar algún semblante, la voz de Marie interrumpe tus observaciones:

"Es Elizabeth". No hace el más mínimo intento en ocultar la sorpresa en su voz.  
Parada detrás de ella -sin querer modificar tus brazos alrededor de su cuello- tomas de ventaja tu altura para inclinarte a mirarla, cuestionando.

"Elizabeth", exclama, como si hablara de la cosa más obvia del mundo, "Elizabeth Midford. Mamá fue citada por más de cinco años a la casa de los marqueses para enseñarle ballet. Me llevaba con ella."

Niegas con la cabeza, segura de no saber de nadie con ese nombre.

Unos segundos perdida en sus pensamientos, Marie te mira con ojos llenos de culpa.  
"Supongo que eran ensayitos a los que solo a mí me llevaba" suelta una risa, mientras tu cambias tus facciones a unos de fingida acusación, "perdóname amor" musita," creo que has estado más sola en este teatro de lo que nos podemos imaginar, ¿no crees?"

Solo le sonríes antes de poner los ojos en blanco y continuar con el discurso frente a ambas. Quien puedes asumir es Elizabeth -un vestido con tantas decoraciones que solo puede pertenecer a un aristócrata- esta parada junto a un muchacho. Él, tiene las mismas facciones que la mujer mayor -pero más jóvenes y más masculinas-, pero los cabellos rubio cenizo del hombre, a diferencia que este no tiene cana alguna.

Antes de poder preguntar algo, la voz tierna de Marie responde tus dudas:

"Él es su hermano, Edward. Escuche que estuvo en Weston College, pero no estoy segura de la carrera que estudio." Se encoge de hombros, aburrida por el tema," no me importa, a decir verdad. Lo último que supe de ellos fue de un matrimonio arreglado entre uno de ellos y un conde. Volví a ver a Elizabeth unos meses después de que madre dejara de llevarme con ella y me confeso que es a ella a quien casaran..."frunciendo el ceño, Marie ríe por lo bajo:"...dios eso no suena bien"

"¿Casarse?" controlas la sorpresa lo suficiente, y solo dos chicas frente a ustedes giran a verte, reclamando por el alboroto" ¿Estas segura? Tan solo es una niña."

Las voces continúan en el fondo de la conversación mientras ustedes dos, subconscientemente, se alejan de ella.

Apenas y prestas atención cuando sientes los delicados dedos de Marie sostener tu rostro y apretar tus mejillas. Con fuerza. Más de la necesaria. Señala. Sabiendo que tiene tu atención de esa forma y asegurándose que no mires a otra dirección, apunta a otra de las siluetas que aún se ocultan en la luz opaca del telón.

"Casi no lo capto, pero, ¿logras verlo?" estira tu cuello por detrás de su hombro y le dices que sí, antes de más tortura," creí que era...bueno. Pero al parecer todos en el teatro se percataron de su presencia."

Más encaje. Más telas finas que se escapan de tu presupuesto. Más aristocracia no planeada el día de hoy. Como Marie te lo indica, puedes verlo.

Son dos siluetas que a penas y se logran formar en la oscuridad. Una pequeña. La otra es, diferencialmente más alta. No sabes si es el efecto que da la sombra, pero no logras divisar el ojo derecho del niño, quien examina el teatro con expresión madura. De la otra figura, apenas y logras difuminar una forma. Parada por detrás del menor, como si se ocultara a propósito.

"¿Un fantasma?" exclamas con sarcasmo, intentando no reír "Aquí en el teatro ya tenemos suficientes". En la última frase sueltas una risa ligera que causa una mirada llena de vergüenza por parte de tu pequeña.

Sin antes escuchar a Marie susurrar un tu humor apesta, por lo bajo, en el anuncio una nueva voz - más alegre y jovial- da, de nueva cuenta, respuesta a las dudas que se comienzas tener:

"Agradecemos al Barón Lefevré por querer venderle a la familia este inmobiliario. También sabemos que seremos bienvenidos dentro de esta familia y esperamos con ansias poder trabajar con todos ustedes", quien habla es la niña, Elizabeth, con un entusiasmo que no has visto de parte de un productor desde hace años." Acudimos al teatro para que este mismo sea conocido por nuestro benefactor".

Son las sombras. Cuando salen de su escondite, lo primero que notas son los ojos azul zafiro del niño, brillando parpadeante junto al reflejo de la luz de las velas. Sobre el otro no hay nada. Negrura. Un parche lo cubre por completo y no alcanzas a ver ceja, pestaña u ojera alguna. Su cabello se ve como un sedoso negro azulado, que te dan ganas de tocar. Su rostro, aún sin definir, te da la sensación que observas el rostro de una muñeca. Con su imagen, el entusiasmo que Elizabeth te transmitió se evapora en un parpadeo.

"El conde Phantomhive" la vocecita de Marie apenas es audible. Esperas a que la plática anterior continúe. Pero nada. Se queda en silencio.

"Mi futuro esposo, Ciel, será una de las personas encargadas en administrar el dinero recaudado con los espectáculos del teatro".

Con esa última frase, tú y Marie caminan al centro del escenario. A lo lejos vez a Madame Godollier buscarte escanear con la mirada a las bailarinas hasta cruzar sus ojos con los tuyos. No puedes evitar formular una sonrisa cuando la vez alzando un papel sobre su cabeza. Tu amiga no puede evitar notar esto y exclama con fingida pesadez:

"Creo que ya estas algo grandecita para los dibujitos de tu admirador secreto, ¿no?"

Le sacas la lengua y la empujas entre la diminuta multitud de tutús y cuerpos esbeltos. Con sus dedos alrededor de los tuyos, ella te jala para atraerte, pero deshaces el agarre. Se pone de puntas, interrogante, y con voz alta exclamas:

"Ve a saludar a Elizabeth y manda felicitaciones a los Midford por mí, voy enseguida". Y solo te desvías unos pasos, para encontrarte frente a tu segunda madre. Esta, te pone el papel frente a la cara y con expresión seria, te lo entrega en la mano.

Solo te sonríe cuando tú decides dedicarle una diminuta sonrisa de felicidad que no puedes evitar contener por la emoción.

"Guárdalo bien", te dice, ocultando el pedazo de papel como si se tratara de la cosa más importante del mundo, "las paredes tienen oídos mi niña. Los marqueses están contentos con su acto, pero no son ellos quienes me preocupan" sientes su manos - tan solo un poco más grandes que la de Marie - rodear tu espalda por detrás, y con agarre firme, caminan hacía los nuevos integrantes del teatro, "le agradas, mi niña."

La frase trae a tu mente unos ojos tristes y unas manos frías. Temor sube por tu espina. Pero sonríes. No puedes contener la felicidad.

No han avanzado nada cuando escuchas unos pasos pesados, detrás de ambas, hacer eco en el suelo de madera. Frenéticos y eufóricos, finges no escucharlos hasta que ya están demasiado cerca de ustedes. Los tacones se detienen y por el rabillo del ojo ves un vestido de la obra plantado en el centro del escenario.

"¡Godollier!" tu tutora gira la cabeza, apenas notando la presencia de Renata," ¡una de tus mocosas estuvo en mi camerino!"  
Sientes el delicado toque de tu tutora abandonar el tuyo, notas como el resto de los presentes ya han comenzado a observar a la dirección del escándalo. Con voz en ruego, Madame Godollier, da unos pasos a Renata:

"Cuzzoni", su voz baja el volumen habitual al que ya estas acostumbrada, "por favor, absténgase de referirse a mes filles de esa manera."  
"¡Una de tus sabandijas destruyo uno de mis vestidos!¡¿De qué forma quieres que no me refiera a ellas así?!"Renata señala a la compañía, siendo el cuerpo de Madame Godollier, una barrera para evitar que se acerque a ustedes,"¡¿Quién de ustedes pequeñas ladronzuelas lo hizo?!"

Se miran entre ustedes, cuestionándose quien habría sido capaz de tal acto. Hombros se levantan. Cabezas niegan. Todas cargan con un brillo de confusión. Escaneas cada uno de los rostros y viceversa, incluyendo el de Marie, del otro lado de la multitud. Pero no hay nada.

"Madame," hablas con voz temblorosa" hemos estado ensayando sin parar, no tenemos manera alguna de..."  
"¡Cierra la boca, Nilsson!" tu apellido dejando sus labios con tanta sarna te sorprende. Escondida tras Madame Godollier, esta deja de ser un escudo cuando Renata estira las manos para acercarte a ella." ¡Eres una mocosa traidora!"

Sin ningún toque de delicadeza, Renata te jala llena de violencia y furia al centro del escenario, con los talones y reprimendas desesperadas de tu tutora, siguiéndolas a ambas. Obligas a la diva a detenerse cuando sientes como esta intenta arrancarte el dije de cruz. El dije de tu padre.

"¡Todas ustedes son unas mocosas insolentes!¡Debes recordar que solo están ahí, cariño, para verse bonitas y pintar el escenario!¡Pero, dios te perdone cuando intentas cantar mis canciones Nilsson!¡Dido es mi personaje y este solo es otro momento que me pertenece!¡Debí sacarte de mí ópera cuando..."

 **"¿Tú ópera?"**

La voz viene del cielo.

Fuerte. Es temible. No solo parece atravesar cada rincón de tu piel. El teatro tiembla ante el rugido. Te estremeces. Algunas personas gritan frenéticas, intentando alejarse del escenario. Renata te suelta, buscando igualmente algo con la mirada; sus ojos inyectados en sangre. Es entonces cuando las luces se apagan. En el techo buscas al ser que aparece en tus pesadillas. Pero solo te encuentras con la negrura.

La eterna e impía negrura.

Apenas estas reaccionando cuando un rechinido te alerta. Miras a todos lados, buscando su origen. Te tambaleas en la oscuridad, intentando salir ilesa de las figuras que gritan alrededor de ti. Intentas alejarte del centro del escenario, una vez que el rechinido toma más fuerza, pero parece ser tarde.

El suelo tiembla. Sin necesidad de la voz. Sientes como si la madera fuese a levantarse del impacto y caes al suelo. Renata grita. Y antes de perder el equilibrio, unas manos te levantan, alejándote del peligro.


End file.
